Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Nihilus 66
Wilkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! right|175px left|400px ''Begrüßung: Willkommen auf der Ravager, dem Flagschiffs von Darth Nihilus 66. ''stolze Bemerkung: Mein Name ist HK-47. Ich bin der persönliche Aufseher meines Meisters. ''Hinweis: Wenn ihr also Angebote und Bemerkungen An meinen Meister richten möchtet dann seid ihr hier richtig. Wenn ihr zum Archiv vergangener Aufzeichnungen wollt, nehmt den dritten Gang rechts, direkt nach der Meditationskammer von Visas Marr.'' ''Drohung: Solltet ihr aber böses wollen, gar die Vernichtung meines Meisters, kann ich ihnen nur davon abraten, sonst passiert so etwas.'' 200px KotOR-Artikel Hallo Darth Nihilus 66! Wenn du bei den Artikeln über Personen aus KotOR I & II mithelfen möchtest, dann möchte ich dich bitten, ebenfalls an unserer Absprachen-Liste hierzu teilzunehmen. Da Jango, Jaina, Boba, Revan1188 und ich uns nicht gegenseitig in die Quere kommen und Artikel wegnehmen, die wir gerne schreiben möchten, haben wir dort unsere Namen hinter die jeweilige Person gesetzt. Deshalb möchte ich dich bitten - falls du auch Interesse an solchen Artikeln hast -, dies ebenfalls zu tun. Viele Grüße, 20:24, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Oh entschuldige, das wusste ich nicht, ich trags gleich nach. Darth Nihilus 66 06:09, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Mal ne Fage: das sind alles nur Personen, kann man da auch anderes eintragen? Ach ja wusstest du das es das Sanierungsprojekt schon unter dem Namen Restaurierungsprojekt gibt. Darth Nihilus 66 06:15, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Da es ne Personen Liste ist, denke ich nicht, frag aber besser nach. Darth Tobi 13:37, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Gar kein Problem, sowas ist ganz klar verzeihlich. Bild:;-).gif Über eine Liste der sonstigen Sachen aus KotOR I & II könnte man mal nachdenken. 16:24, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bearbeitungskonflikt Tschuldigung fürs Reinplatzen in deine Arbeit. Tut mir echt Leid.--Yoda777 21:27, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) 501. Sturmtruppenlegion Wir haben ein Problem beim Artikel 501. Sturmtruppenlegion. Die Einsätze die in Battlefront II vorkommen sind nicht die anzeigen Einsätze der 501st. Denn die 501st bestand noch zu Zeiten von Imperator Roan Fel. Kennst du dich mit den anderen Einsätzen die nicht in Battlefront II vorkommen aus?? --Shaak Ti 21:33, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß das die 501.Legion im Neuen Imperium am Massaker von Ossus teilnahm.--Tobias 21:37, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wenn dich mit den Einsätzen der 501st auskennst pack deinen namen in die UC Tobias. --Shaak Ti 21:43, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Aber ich kenn mich nur in der Zeit des Neuen Imperiums aus.Wenn das reicht pack ich meinen Namen rein.--Tobias 22:05, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Genau das brauchen wir doch. Pack deinen Namen rein. --Shaak Ti 22:06, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Auf gute Zussamenarbeit.--Tobias 22:12, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja auf eine gute zusammenarbeit. --Shaak Ti 22:14, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Legaci is auch nich so mein Ding Und noch was: willkommen an TobiasDarth Nihilus 66 22:47, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Seht ihr, ich weiß nicht mal wie es geschrieben wird. Darth Nihilus 66 11:00, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Anmerkung Hey Darth Nihilus 66, du darfst keine Artikel für exzellent oder lesenswert nominieren, wenn sie noch UC sind Gruss Dark Lord disku 20:37, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Tschuldige, normaler Weise weiß ich das auch, aber diesmal hab ichs wohl einfach übersehen. Darth Nihilus 66 20:43, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Kenn ich, ich hab letztens einen Elephanten über den Haufen gerannt... Naja, macht nix, Nihilus. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle22 20:56, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Elephant?...Wie?...Wo?...Wer?...Was? Ich glaub das musst du mir erklären. Darth Nihilus 66 21:14, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Das nennt sich Ironie... Dark Lord disku 22:47, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Nun, es sollte einfach andeuten, dass ein Elephant in etwa genauso leicht zu übersehen ist wie eine UC-Box. Bild:--).gif Gruß Kyle22 13:35, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Da hast du wirklich recht, ich war warscheinlich nur erstaunt darüber, das 3 von 6 Episoden nicht mla den Status lesenswert haben. Darth Nihilus 66 16:43, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) 997, 998, 999, 1000!!! Der Tausendste Edit, endlich! Bild:A280.gif Bild:A270.gif Bild:A110.gif Mit freundlichen Grüßen Darth Nihilus 66 19:07, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Na denn erstmal alles gute zum Ehrentag und zu den 1000 Edits. Da du mich nach Artikeln fragtest: Ord Cestus und Balmorra hätte ich da für dich (Infos siehe auf meiner Disku.)!! Schönen Gruß Meister Plo Koon 10:23, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) P.S.:Noch was bei Galaria Kaufhof gibt es jetzt den Sandcrawler, nur so. Hey halt mal wer hat die den erstelt?? (verwirrt) Meister Plo Koon 10:24, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) P.S.:Noch was bei Galaria Kaufhof gibt es jetzt den Sandcrawler, nur so. Keine Ahnung. Zur Galeria Kaufhof brauch ich nict mehr zu fahren, da ich mir noch heute ein MTT bestelle. Darth Nihilus 66 10:27, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) PS: muhahaha PPS:Wusstest du dass ich auch Lord des Hungers genannt werde? Das hätte für Thomas besser gepasst. Ach ja, die Droiden stehen nicht mit Namen drinne, aber dafür gibts noch vieeeeeeeeeeeeeeel anderes interessantes, ich ruf dich später mal an. Darth Nihilus 66 10:42, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ruf mich bitte nicht an sondern schreibs mir auf die Disku.!! ^^ Meister Plo Koon 11:03, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich will euch nicht unterbrechen, aber Herzlichen Glückwunsch und weiterhin viel Spaß in der Jedipedia. Darth Tobi 14:49, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Hey Darth Tobi, wenn wir einmal beim reden sind würde ich dich mal was fragen. Weißt du wie die Droiden auf dem Schiff der Königin (in Episode I) heißen? Gruß Meister Plo Koon 12:04, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::So, endlich ist das MTT zusammengebaut. Das Teil ist der Hammer Darth Nihilus 66 12:16, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Droiden thumb|right|Die Astromechs im Einsatz Welche Droiden meinst du genau Plo Koon? Gibts hier vllt ein Bild? Darth Tobi 13:13, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Die Astromechdroiden, die in Epsiode I vom Königsschiff abgeschossen wurden!! ^^ Meister Plo Koon 16:18, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Bild? (grübbel...) Ja, ich glaub suche aber noch! Meister Plo Koon 16:26, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Gefunden... siehe rechts. Die meinte ich... Meister Plo Koon 16:30, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Tut mir Leid...ich weiß es nicht...in der Illustrierten Enzyklopädie steht es auch nicht drin...ich suche noch weiter aber kann nix versprechen... Darth Tobi 16:46, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) 66 Warum hasst du eigentlich 66 in deinem Benutzernamen? PS:Ich mag auch LEGO Star Wars! The Collector Audienz 16:57, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Erst mal ne Entschuldigung, dass ich mich gestern nicht melden konnte, ich hatte viel zu tun. Das mitt der 66 stammt von einer allseitsbekannten Order ab die alle Jedi auslöschte. Und was das Lego angeht, was hast du so alles? Ich kann dir gerne auch ne Liste von mir geben. Darth Nihilus 66 06:12, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Eine Liste meine LSW-Sachen kannst du auf meiner Benutzerseite finden.The Collector Audienz 15:35, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Na endlich gibt es noch weitere Lego Star Wars-Fans außer uns.... ^^ Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:35, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Neue Artikel Ich hab da einen Artikel für dich: Sarapin . Quellen: Das Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie (S.162 unten Infobox) ..... steht bloß leider nicht viel ....... ?! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 10:11, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Alles was hoffnungslos ist bekommt von mir Hoffnung eingehaucht. Und ich hab jetzt noch was gefunden: Vulpter und Vulptereen, das ist Spezies und Planet von Dut Bold. Darth Nihilus 66 10:22, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) LEGO-Liste könntest du mir jetzt eine Liste deiner LEGO Star Wars sachen geben? Hast du eigentlich schon meine angeschaut (hier)? The Collector Audienz 15:23, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Oh tschuldige, das hatte ich im gestrigen Artikel-Sturm ganz vergessen. Also: *MTT *ARC 170-Starfigther *2x V-Wing *Jedistarfighter *Y-Wing Figther *''bald: Hoth Rebell Base'' *weiterhin: **Yoda **Chewacca **General Grivous **R4 **R2 **Darth Vader **Anakin Skywalker **Obi-Wan **4x SKD **2x Klon-Commander **4x Klon-Schocktrooper **1x Snowtrooper **1x Stormtrooper Gruß - Darth Nihilus 66 18:28, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Speichern von Artikeln Hallo Darth Nihilus. Es freut mich, dass du bei der Schlacht um Ebaq 9 so fleißig bist, aber bitte speicher nicht nach jedem Satz. Wenn das jeder machen würde, füllen sich die Letzen Änderungen mit einer Flut von winzigen Bearbeitungen und das Werkzeug wird unbrauchbar. Nutze entweder die Vorschaufunktion oder schreibe auf Konzept, aber mach es bitte nicht so wie jetzt. Ich hoffe auf dein Verständnis. Gruß - Kyle22 17:32, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich verseh ich das, ich mach es ab jetzt wie du's gesagt hast :) Gruß--Darth Nihilus 66 17:39, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Gut. Dann wünsch ich dir noch viel Erfolg. Kyle22 17:52, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Danke, ich denke der Artikel ist eh so weit fertig. Darth Nihilus 66 17:53, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) Freundesliste Ich werde in kürze eine Freundesliste auf meine Benutzerseite schreiben. Ich werde dich mit aufnehmen. Wie gefällt dir das: *Darth Nihilus 66: Der Sith-Lord Bild:Lightning.gif The Collector Audienz 14:59, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) Das ist guuuuuut. Da muss ich mir auch noch was für dich ausdenken. mal sehen... Gruß--Darth Nihilus 66 07:54, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich wäre mit dem hier zufrieden: *The Collector: Der Jedi-Meister Bild:Kenobi.gif --The Collector Audienz 14:46, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Gute Idee, tut mir leid, ich konnte in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich oft rein, doch jetzt wird das besser. Darth Nihilus 66 09:50, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Neuer Artikel Hi Nihilus, du hattest doch mal gefragt wegen Artikel, da haben : Holowan Mechanicals. Hab ihn zwar schon unter UC gesetzt, wenn du jedoch Lust hast mit zu Arbeiten dann kannst du das gerne tun. Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:43, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ja natürlich mach ich dass! ich setz mich gleich rein. Darth Nihilus 66 09:49, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich danke dir! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 14:53, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Artikel-Wahlen Hey Nihilus wir hatten doch mal über die Wahlen für lesenwert zu exzellent geredet. Ich war so frei und habe dazu mal ne Diku. im Portal angefangen...schau mal rein und gib bitte deinen Kommentar ab..!?^^ --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 17:25, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Würde ich wirklich gerne, aber ich weiß nich wo das isein soll. Mach mir am besten einen Link. Darth Nihilus 66 09:18, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Hier MfG - Cody 10:34, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) Holowan Mechanicals soviel wie ich weiß gab es mehrere IG-88 (aber nur 4 bekannte, der Kopfgeldjäger und drei weitere die Boba Fett zerstört hat.....) Noch was ich war eigentlich schon fertig mit Holow. Mech., deshalb hab ich ja auch die UC schon entfernt...... --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 12:25, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ach ja erwähnenswert, wäre noch, das die Typen ihr egenes Schiff von H. Mechanicals angefertigt kriegt haben, ich komm bloß nicht auf den Namen, ich schau mal. Darth Nihilus 66 13:43, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::So, ich habs: das Teil heißt IG-2000. Darth Nihilus 66 13:48, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Weiterhin wurden die Droiden der IG-88-Serie mit A, B, C cund D benannt. Der Attentäter, der Vaders auftrag annahm hieß IG-88 B. ::::Nur so am Rande, die IG-2000 ist von Trilon, Inc. MfG - Cody 14:26, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Frage: Woher weißt du das mit A,B,C und D? Ach das mit den mehr als vier IG-88 steht im Kompendium, nur so.....das heißt doch das es mehrere gab..gibt...?! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 15:13, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) Rote Disku Soll deine Diskussion wirklich so aussehen...also ich bekomm da Augenkrebs, wenn ich mich die ganze Zeit auf den hellen Seiten bewege und dann "so was" kommt...wenns dir gefällt kannst du das natürlich lassen... Darth Tobi 13:07, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich finds schön, brauche aber noch ne hellere Farbe (rot) hast du einen Vorschlag. Darth Nihilus 66 14:01, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) Vesuch trotzdem nicht jedesmal bei einer Änderung abzuspeichern denn du hast in 25 Minuten 17 mal abgespeichert das stopft die Letzten Änderungen nur unnötig voll.Gruß Tobias 14:55, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) NJO-Liste Hi, Nihilus 66! Wie mir gerade aufgefallen ist, hast du mit Tesar Sebatyne angefangen! Schön! Wenn du noch weitere Charaktere aus dem Erbe der Jedi-Ritter machst, trage dich doch [[Benutzer:Garm Bel Iblis/NJO-Liste|'hier']] ein, damit keiner sich in die Quere kommt. Alles klar? Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 11:20, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Gerne doch, ich wusste gar nicht, dass es dazu auch ne Liste gibt. Man lernt eben nie aus. Darth Nihilus 66 11:22, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Kein Problem! Trage dich am besten auch schon für Tesar ein und übernehme gerne noch einige weitere Charaktere. Es grüßt, Bel Iblis Diskussion 11:24, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ord Radama Hey Nihilus, hätte mal ne Frage....taucht in den Schauplätzen der Planet Ord Radama auf wenn ja schick mir paar Infos auf die Disku. ! ^^ --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 14:36, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Überplant Hey Nihilus, wollte dir nur sagen das ich etwas überplant bin und daher nicht oft an der Celebration IV mitarbeiten kann, deshalb werde ich mich erstaml austragen, denn es sind 8 Artikel (darunter 2 extrem große) die ich zu bearbeiten habe, ich hoffe du verstehst das......^^ --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 10:49, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich, is auch nicht so schlimm, da ich selbst viel um dei Ohren hab. Darth Nihilus 66 10:51, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Heute siehst schon besser aus, da ich gerade 3 Artikel geschrieben habe und einen jetzt noch anfangen, vllt. auch beenden, werde. Dazu habe ich jetzt auch noch einen RIESENARTIKEL: Konföderationswelten. Wenn der nicht lesenswert wird, versteh ich die Welt nicht mehr....... ^^ --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 14:58, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ICQ Da Meister Plo Koon nicht antwortet, stell ich dir jetzt mal die Frage: Hast du und/oder Meister Plo Koon ICQ? The Collector Audienz 15:12, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab nicht direkt ICQ, nur mein Vater. Von Po weiß ich nichts. Darth Nihilus 66 16:54, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Du meinst wohl Plo und nicht Po The Collector Audienz 17:27, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Rote Disku nochmal Zur roten Disku möchte ich auch etwas sagen. Ich bekomme hier nämlich auch Augenkrebs, und das sollte eigentlich nicht sein. Deshalb wäre es nett von dir, Nihilus, wenn du diesen Umstand ändern würdest. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:32, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Da muss ich Premia Recht geben, das tut ja richtig weh! Mach doch lieber oben einen Kasten in der Fabe und lass den Rest weiß. Gruß Kyle22 17:38, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ah, meine Augen freuen sich! Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 17:43, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Eigentlich wollte ich das bloß so machen wie Ben, ha das mit dem Ende aber nich so ganz hinbekommen. Darth Nihilus 66 18:01, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Übersetzer Alter zieh das mal bitte in den Übersetzer und schicks mir auf die Disku., bitte-danke sehr. ---- XENVAER, ALSAKAN - Many of the biggest names in politics and business flocked to a thousand-credit-a-plate dinner reception to raise funds for the Refugee Relief Movement. Security was tight at the gala, held at the posh Xenvaer Civic Auditorium on Alsakan, as the guest list not only included Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, but also the members of his Loyalist Committee as well. "I'm just amazed at the turn-out and am touched by the strong desire to help the refugee movement," said RRM Spokesbeing Kaysil Verwood. "I know the cynical have no shortage of critical things to say about the wealthy, but the money we raised tonight, I think, shows that these people do care and are generous." Though not specifically mentioned by name, Verwood's statements most likely refer to morning com-host Brookish Boon, who spent much of last week criticizing the upcoming gala. "Does anyone else find this moronic? ‘Hey, let's help the poor by spending how-many-thousands of credits in a big self-congratulatory party!'" railed Boon. "The least they could do is invite some of the poor suckers and let them eat their scraps then and there." Plans to include refugee attendants were discussed but discarded in the interests of increased security. The Fundraiser was estimated to have raised 75 million credits for the Refugee Relief Movement. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's appearance at the function was brief, though he stayed long enough for dinner, leaving before the aftermeal entertainment. His functionaries, Sly Moore and Kinman Doriana stayed behind. Palpatine's red-clad guards were just one sign of the increased security of the event. Alsakan Militia Guards monitored all entrances and exits during the evening affair. The evening went without incident, though security was placed on "level-five" alert when it was reported that Representative Jar Jar Binks was missing. A thorough search uncovered the Gungan politician accidentally locked in the foyer cloakroom. Aside from members of the Loyalist Committee, many important business leaders contributed to the cause. Wat Tambor, head of the Techno Union made an appearance despite his physiology not requiring solid food. Corporate Alliance magistrate Passel Argente made a sizable, tax-deductible donation to the RRM before leaving. Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray put in a brief appearance, but left early citing "stomach pains" at the exact moment that Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo arrived. ---- --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 11:56, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Das mit den Übersetzungsprogrammen könnnt ihr stecken. Entweder man kann Englisch, holt die Infos raus und schreibt drüber, oder man lässt es. Gruß Kyle22 14:53, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Nur so ich kann Englisch, er auch, aber das reicht nicht aus einen solchen Text zu übersetzen. Außerdem wollte Garm Bel Iblis das ich dies in den Text von Wat Tambor miteinbringe, und jetzt erklär mir wie ich das machen soll wenn ich den Text selber nicht übersetzen kann und deiner Meinung nach dies lassen soll. Oder opfertst du dich als freiwilliger dies zu übersetzen (ohne Übersetzer?)!? Nun? --Meister Plo Koon 11:06, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Wenn du nicht genug Englisch kannst lass das erstmal bleiben bis der Text im Deutschen erschienen ist so lange muss der Artikel eben warten.Und bei einem Übersetzungsprogramm kann am Ende ein Text herauskommen der voll mit grammatischen Fehlern ist.--Tobias 14:03, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Sagen wir so: Ich kann es übersetzen. Wenn ihr meint, der Inhalt müsste unbedingt noch rein, könnt ihr mich ja drum bitten, es zu tun. Übersetzungsprogramme sind nämlich, wie Tobias schon sagte, für derartige Sachen nicht geeignet. Gruß Kyle22 15:54, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ebenso...ich hab heut nichts zu tun, kann mich also auch daran machen, dass in einen sinnvoll übersetzten Text zu bringen. Programme sind einfach nicht für sowas geeignet, die übersetzen einfach stur die Wörter und sehen en Text dahinter gar nicht. Boba 15:58, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich glaube, es spielt keine Rolle, wer von uns beiden das macht, so schwer ist der Text ja nicht. Kyle22 17:30, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Dann danke ich euch schon mal! Könntet ihr den Text dann bitte erst mal auf meine Disku schreiben, das wäre nett. --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:12, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) So, ich bin fertig, hat etwas länger gedauert, weil ich zwischendrin gegessen habe. Hier ist der Text: ---- Xenvear, Alaskan - Viele der bekanntesten Namen aus Politk und Wirtschaft kamen in Scharen zu einem Empfang mit luxuriösen Abendessen, um Spenden für die Bewegung zur Unterstützung von Flüchtlingen (Eigenname, müsste man nach off. Übersetz. suchen) zu sammeln. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen bei der Gala, die im noblen Xenvaer Bürger-Auditorium (ebenfalls Eigenname) auf Alaskan stattfand, waren streng, da nicht nur der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine, sondern auch Mitglieder seines Loyalisten-Komitees auf der Gästeliste standen. "Ich bin einfach verblüfft von dem Umsatz und berührt von dem starken Verlangen, der Flüchtlingsbewegung zu helfen", sagte BUF-Sprecher (Abkürzung entsprechend Übersetzung oben) Kaysil Verwood. "Ich weiß, dass es den Zynischen nicht an kritischen Dingen mangelt, die sie über die Reichen sagen können, aber das Geld, was wir heute Abend aufbringen konnten, zeigt denke ich, dass sich diese Leute in der Tat sorgen und großzügig sind." Obwohl er nicht direkt mit Namen genannt wurde, bezieht sich Verwoods Aussage aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auf Mit-Gastgeber Brookish Boon, der der Großteil der letzten Woche damit zubrachte, die anstehende Gala zu kritisieren. "Findet nicht noch jemand das schwachsinnig? Los, helfen wir den Armen, indem wir was-weiß-ich-wie-viele Credits für eine riesen Selbstbeweihräucherungsparty ausgeben!" lästerte Boon. "Sie könnten wenigstens ein paar von den armen Schluckern einladen und hier und da ihre Speisereste essen lassen." Pläne darüber, Flüchtlinge als Teilnehmer miteinzubeziehen wurden zwar diskutiert, jedoch im Interesse der erhöhten Sicherheit gestrichen. Der Spendensammler hat laut Schätzung 75 Millionen Credits für die Bewegung zur Unterstützung von Flüchtlingen gesammelt. Der Auftritt des Obersten Kanzlers Palpatine beim Empfang war kurz. Zwar blieb er zum Essen, verließ die Veranstaltung jedoch vor Beginn des folgenden Unterhaltungsprogramms. Seine beiden Funktionäre, Sly Moore und Kinman Doriana, hielten sich im Hintergrund. Palpatines rotgekleideten Gardisten waren nur eines der Anzeichen für die verstärkten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Wachen der Alsaka-Miliz überwachten zudem sämtliche Eingänge während der Abendveranstaltung. Der Abend verlief ohne Zwischenfall, abgesehen davon, dass Alarmstufe Fünf ausgerufen wurde, als der Abgeordnete Jar Jar Binks vermisst wurde. Eine gründliche Suche ergab schließlich, dass der Gungan-Politiker aus Versehen in der Garderobe des Foyers eingeschlossen worden war. Neben Mitgliedern des Loyalisten-Komitees leisteten auch viele wichtige wirtschaftliche Oberhäupter ihren Beitrag zum guten Zweck. Wat Tambor, der Anführer der Techno-Union, erschien ebenfalls, ungeachtet der Tatsache dass seine Pysiologie überhaupt keine feste Nahrung erfordert. Handelsallianz-Magistrat Passel Argente spendete einen beträchtlichen, von der Steuer absetzbaren Betrag an die BUF bevor er ging. Die Anwesenheit vom Vizekönig der Handelsföderation Nute Gunray war nur von kurzer Dauer, er verließ die Gala mit der Begründung er habe Magenschmerzen, in genau dem Moment, als Senatorin Padmé Amidala von Naboo eintraf. ---- Ich habe relativ nahe am Originaltext übersetzt, denn schließlich geht es nur um die Infos. Boba kann sich das ganze nochmal ansehen, ich hoffe ihr könnt jetzt etwas damit anfangen. Gruß Kyle22 21:13, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Danke sehr... --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 15:39, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Konföderationswelten Hey Nihilus schau dir noch mal den Arttikel an und sag mir ob er dir gefällt, wo du etwas verbessern würdest oder anderes...... Wenn er dir gefällt kannst du ihn ja für lesenswert vorschlagen....... --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 11:28, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Bild Habe dir das gewünschte Bild hochgeladen....: thumb|left|Bild --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 15:38, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Vielen Dank und auch noch so scharf.... ;-) Deinen Beitrag kannst du unter The Exhibition bewundern. Darth Nihilus 66 15:58, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hey, wir haben gerade gesprochen. ich hatte mich nur getarnt. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:49, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Upps, falsche Disku. Der Beitrag war für Darth Maulhalten. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:54, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Czerka Corporation Ausgrabungsstätte Hi Darth Nihilus 66! Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du eh nicht vergessen hast, dass du den Artikel Czerka Corporation Ausgrabungsstätte schon ewig UC hast. Weil wenn der Artikel nur mit einer Infobox da bleibt, könnte es sein, dass der Artikel sich einen Löschantrag einfangen könnte. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 13:41, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Danke, aber ich hab schon einige gefragt , ob sie mir helfen, aber keiner hat geantwortet. Das war z. B. Ben. Darth Nihilus 66 20:34, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Und die 501.Legion hast du auch schon lange unter UC, wollte dich jetzt nur noch erinnern sonst nimmt jemand das UC noch raus.--Tobias 20:38, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) 501st? Hi Nihilus, zwei Dinge: * ich hab dich mal in meiner Bekanntenliste eingetragen, falls du nichts dagegen hast. * was ist eigentlich mit der 501st? Ich hab damit aufgehört zu arbeiten, als ich gemerkt habe, dass du nichts mehr daran machst. Die Legacy-Reihe hab ich nicht gelesen, also kann ich nicht mehr als BF II Infos reinbauen. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 19:51, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) Also ich hab die Legacy Sachen eingetragen glaube aber das es noch ausführlicher geht.Kann ja jemand machen enn die UC Box raus ist.Tobias 19:58, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Entschuldigt Leute ich hatte in letzter Zeit, sowohl in der JP als auch privat ein ganzen Hafen um die Ohren. Ich werd jetzt wieder an der 501st mitarbeiten, versprochen. Darth Nihilus 66 09:36, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Aber keine Versprechen brechen, ja? Bild:;-).gif Dein letzter Beitrag war am... 15. September. Also ran an die Arbeit, da ist noch ordentlich was zu tun dran. Sagens vader bescheid, ich will endlich fertig werden. Die schlacht von endor ist jetzt auch fertig. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 22:33, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) Wiki oder Wikia Hallo Nihilus, ich weiß zwar dass das hier nicht hergehört, aber wir müssen nochmal über das/die LP unterhalten. Ich bin von der Form her für das Gratis-Wiki, und aber auch etwas für das Wikia. Dieses bietet besseren Schutz vor Vandalen, sieht dafür aber scheiße (............entschuldigung für den Ausdruck......) aus. --Sehen uns morgen früh im Bus, dort weitere Disku., mach dich bereit!!!!!! --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:34, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) :LP? Es gibt nur eine "LP": Die [http://de.halflife.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite?f=a 'L'ambda'p'edia] von mir und Cody. Dark Lord Disku 22:42, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::omg.... also wirklich dark lord.... Es gibt ziemlich viele Wikis mit der Gleichen Abkürzung... denk nur an WookieePedia und WikiPedia etc... Und hier geht es um eine eventuelle LegoPedia MfG - Cody 07:45, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET)